Flying Dreams
by MeganKoumori
Summary: Jessie's nightmares are getting worse. Can Buzz find a way to help her?
1. Chapter 1

1:

* * *

As Jessie stood in the hallway outside of Andy's room, somebody clasped their hands over her eyes. Grinning, she pulled away and turned. "Buzz!"

Smiling, Buzz kissed her cheek. "C'mon! I've got something to show you!"

The two toys walked hand in hand to the stairs. As they descended the steps twisted into a spiral until the entire staircase was like a corkscrew. Jessie had no choice but to walk behind Buzz now. Still, she giggled. "What are you going to show me?"

"I can't tell! It'll ruin the surprise!" At the bottom of the steps was a stone wall with a tiny door. Well, tiny for a human anyway. It was just Jessie's size.

Buzz pushed the door open. Inside was a long black hallway leading to nothing but a single door on the opposite end. Jessie peeked over Buzz's shoulder. This door was open and warm yellow light was spilling out.

The Space Ranger turned and took her hand. "Close your eyes!"

"Aw Buzz…"

"Close them!" Playing along, Jessie shut her lids tight and let Buzz guide her. Before too long they stopped. "Ok…now!"

Excitedly, Jessie opened her eyes. She was in a plain room with light blue walls and a royal blue carpet. There was nothing around…except a single cardboard box. It lay on its side, peanuts spilling out onto the floor.

Jessie frowned and turned. "Buzz, I don't understand…" She gasped.

Buzz was gone. Instead the Prospector was there, just smiling. "You!" Jessie cried. "Get away from me!"

"Jessie, Jessie, Jessie…" Said the Prospector as if he were disappointed but not sounding like it at all. "You had a chance at immortality, but you gave it all up!"

Jessie turned and looked at the box. It was larger now, much larger. And growling.

Behind her, Stinky Pete said, "You always knew this day would come Jessie! And not even your _precious widdle spaceman _can save you now!"

The box flaps beat back and forth as it roared. Two chains of Styrofoam peanuts flew out. They each wrapped around Jessie's wrists and began to drag her forward.

"NO!" She screamed, trying to fight back. "NO! NO! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANNA GO BACK!" She could hear the Prospector laughing as the box pulled her into its mouth.

* * *

"I don't wanna go back!" Jessie murmured. "I don't…" She woke with a start. With a gasp, she looked around, trying to remember where she was.

The toy box. Andy had placed her in the toy box. Right now she was next to the Robot. A thin crack of light shone through the top where the lid closed. Jessie sniffled. Lying back down, she pulled up her legs, wrapped herself up in a fetal position, and buried her face. She didn't want anyone to hear her cry.


	2. Chapter 2

2:

* * *

The next morning, Jessie felt nervous. Or as she might've said had she been in a better mood, "Jumpier than a bouncin' naked sheep in May!" But she wasn't in a better mood, or even just a good one. She was anxious and uneasy, as if some untold danger would sneak up on her at any moment.

Which is probably why she screamed around ten o'clock when Buzz tapped her on the shoulder. He was taken aback as she turned and glared. "Gosh darn it, Buzz Lightyear! You scared me half to Oklahoma City!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." The expression on Buzz's face, a combination of confusion, surprise, and guilt, melted Jessie's anger.

"It's all right, Partner." She sighed and smiled. Bending over, she slung an arm around his shoulder. "So, what can I do for ya?"

Buzz grabbed her hand. "C'mon! I've got a surprise for you!" Jessie froze. Turning back, he raised his brows in concern. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that…I…"

"You…" Buzz said slowly.

"I…" Jessie swallowed. "I HATE surprises!" She shouted. Turning, she bolted for the door.

Buzz looked dumbfounded. "All I did was tape Animal Planet for you!" He called after her. "Jessie?"

* * *

Jessie wrung her hands as she entered Molly's room. She needed a good listener right now.

Bo was standing off to the side, holding a toy mirror. In her hand was a pink crayon, which she was using as lipstick. Rubbing her lips together, she saw Jessie's reflection behind her. "Hi, Jess…" Turned, she looked a little startled. "Jessie?"

"Yeah?"

"You look terrible!"

"Thanks Bo."

"I mean," Bo corrected herself. "You're pale! And you've got circles under your eyes!" She touched her best friend's arm. "Haven't you been getting enough sleep?"

Jessie shook her head. "Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

* * *

Buzz still couldn't understand why Jessie had hollered at him. Was it a girl thing, he wondered as he followed her trail to Molly's room. Maybe it wasn't a girl thing. Maybe it was just a Jessie thing. Either way, he told himself as he opened the door, he was going to find out.

"All week?" Said a voice.

"Yeah, since Sunday."

Buzz recognized the two voices as Bo and Jessie's. He pressed himself to the bookshelf where he couldn't be seen. He wasn't sure why he wanted to hide. It wasn't as though he was doing anything wrong but the urge was there anyway.

"Jessie," he heard Bo say. "Why haven't you told anyone that you've been having nightmares?"

"'Cause I didn't figure it would do any good." She replied. "What are you guys gonna do? Pick my brain?"

"No, but just knowing you've got a support system would've helped," said Bo.

"The dreams are always different," Jessie sounded sorrowful as she spoke. "Different times, different situations, but either way, I end up in the box." The despair in her voice made Buzz cringe. He was so used to her happy, laughing voice that it was almost as though a different person were talking.

"The best thing you can do is not let the dreams take over your life! Just keep telling yourself that you're in a safe place and that the nightmares are just that. Nightmares." Bo continued. "We all have bad dreams from time to time. I used to have them." She confessed.

"Really? How'd you get rid of them?"

Bo blushed. "That's kind of…no, no. It's silly."

"What? Come on! Tell me!"

"Woody." Bo finally said. "He used to…Oh it's too embarrassing…"

"Tell me!"

"He used to _sing _to me." Bo smiled shyly, her cheeks turning pink. "When I'd wake up upset, he'd just hold me and sing quietly until I fell back asleep. It's ridiculous I know."

Jessie pulled her knees up. "Nah, not really. It's kind of cute."

"Well, it worked anyway. Having him there always made me feel better."

"I wish I had someone." Jessie muttered into her knees.

"You do. You have friends who care about you! Me, Woody, Buzz! Especially Buzz!" Buzz straightened as he heard his name. "Buzz would never let anything bad happen to you! He loves you!" Even though the words were true, the Space Ranger felt his face turn red.

"I know he does. And I care about Buzz…a lot." Buzz felt the disappointment all the way down to his stomach. She hadn't said she loved him back. "I feel so alone though."

Bo scooted close. "It's ok, Jessie. You'll be ok." Jessie suddenly grabbed her for a hug, surprising the Shepherdess. "Oh!" As Jessie buried her face in Bo's shoulder, Bo patted her back. "There, there. It's going to be all right."

Buzz had slunk to the floor on his bottom. So that's what was eating Jessie. Bad dreams. His stomach twisted.

It was a strange sympathy Buzz was feeling now. He had felt bad for people before, hungry kids on TV, Andy when he caught pink eye, but now his empathy seemed to be hitting a critical level. It was almost as though he were having the nightmares himself. But what could he do? He felt helpless.


	3. Chapter 3

3:

* * *

The three spotlights twirled around the circus tent. From her high perch, Jessie could see her friends below in their performing rings.

Bo was dressed in a sparkly pink tutu decorated with hot pink feathers, ballet slippers, and a diamond tiara. She was standing on Bulleye's back with her leg extended behind her as he galloped around the ring.

Hamm, Potato Head, and Rex were dressed as clowns. The former two were performing a tumbling routine. Rex tried to somersault too but only managed to land upside down on his head, his legs kicking helplessly in the air.

Finally, in the third ring was a large cannon pointed upward. Buzz, wearing an Evel Knievel style jumpsuit and helmet, was sticking halfway out of the muzzle. Woody was behind him with a giant match. He struck it and lit the fuse.

Buzz gave a salute. "To Infinity and…" Before he could finish the sentence, the cannon exploded, sending him flying toward the big top. He soared past Jessie and through the tent, tearing a giant hole in the fabric.

Suddenly all the lights went off. "May I have your attention, please?" Said a voice. "Direct your eyes to the platform above!" A spotlight shone on Jessie, nearly blinding her. "Allow me to introduce Jessie, The Red Haired Daredevil!" Gone were her boots and hat. Instead, she was wearing a tight, cardinal red leotard with white tights underneath and matching red flat shoes.

Another spotlight focused below. Stinky Pete was in the middle, standing on a small round podium. He was wearing a black top hat, a bright red tail coat, and holding a whip. "Tonight, for your viewing pleasure, she will fly from trapeze to trapeze, all as though she were born from the air itself!"

Jessie looked out into the audience. It was full of hundreds of green squeaky aliens.

"And…" Stinky Pete continued, smiling at her meanly. "She'll do it _without any net!"_

"_Oooooh…"_ Said the alien audience.

Nervously, Jessie grasped the bar. She didn't want to perform without a net but it was too late now. She pushed off the platform.

"_Oooooh…"_

Though her stomach was in knots, Jessie swung forward to the next trapeze and let go…

Her fingers touched metal. She did it! She had made it to the next bar! She smiled…

There was a ripping sound. Looking up, Jessie could see the ropes beginning to break and unravel. One of them snapped. The bar fell vertically, suspended by the remaining rig.

Jessie held on for dear life. Below her friends, Buzz, Woody, Bo, Bullseye, Rex, Potato Head, and Hamm, watched in horror. Prospector cackled maliciously. Below her dangling feet, she could see the box. Its mouth was open, just waiting for her to…

The second rope snapped and she began to plummet through the air. As she fell, she could hear Prospector, laughing loudly.

The jaws of the box stretched wide as she tumbled closer. The inky blackness was about to swallow her forever…

* * *

Jessie woke up with her heart in her throat. Again she was in the toy box. She could feel perspiration on her face and, as she sat up, she wiped it clean. Tears began to brim in her eyes. She tried to stifle them but they fell anyway. Quivering, she began to cry softly.

Suddenly, someone was holding her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

4:

* * *

For a moment, Jessie was startled. Then she recognized it. "Buzz?"

"Are you ok?" He asked.

She nodded. "What are you doing in here? I thought you were sleeping in Andy's bed!"

"I was…I mean, once he fell asleep, I crawled out and climbed in here."

"Why?" Jessie couldn't imagine anyone giving up a nice comfortable bed just to lie on top of Etch.

"I heard you tell Bo about your nightmares. I thought you might need some comfort in case you had another one."

Jessie seized him and held on tightly. "Buzz, it was horrible! I was in a circus and-and there were aliens in the audience and Woody shot you out of a cannon…"

_A cannon?_ Buzz thought, confused as he rubbed her back.

"Then I was supposed to perform a trapeze act but the rope broke and Stinky Pete was _laughing_ at me!"

Buzz dimly recalled a dream of Woody's that had had the Prospector in it. He wondered to himself why this short, mean little man kept turning up in his friends' subconscious.

"Then…" She gasped. "Then there was the box! I hate the box, Buzzy! They stick you in it and you can't break free! There's nothing but blackness and cold and you can't move and even if you could there's no place to move to! It's like being buried alive!"

"Oh Jessie…"

"It's waiting for me!" She cried. "I know it! Someday it'll come back!"

"Shh, it's ok," he whispered. "Nothing's going to get you. Jess," he looked her in the eye. "I know you're scared and I know that being in the box hurt you. But it's gone now. And as long as I'm here, I'll make sure you never have to go back."

"Really?" Jessie asked. "You promise?"

"I promise." As the two toys lay down, Jessie rested her head on Buzz's chest plate. There was quiet.

Could Buzz really promise that, Jessie wondered to herself. If it had been anyone else, she might've dismissed it as just talk, but somehow, hearing it from Buzz made her believe. Buzz, she knew, always kept his word. He was very loyal like that. Loyal, and honest, and dependable, and strong. But somehow he was still kind and sensitive as well…

"I love you."

For a moment, Buzz's whole world was colored with joy. Then, remembering their conversation from a few months ago, his spirit deflated. "I know. As a friend."

"Mmm-mmm," Jessie shook her head. "I meant more. More than that. I love you, Buzz Lightyear."

Buzz sat up so quickly Jessie nearly fell backwards. Catching her wrist, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her with all the passion he could muster.

As they lay back down, Buzz embraced her tightly. Within a minute, her eyes were closed and her breathing became slow and even.

Buzz pushed back a little of her hair and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Jessie." The Spaceman whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I recommend listening to "Flying Dreams" from "The Secret of NIHM" while reading this chapter. You can find it on Youtube.

* * *

5:

* * *

The sun was setting. Or maybe it was rising. Either way, its aura was streaking the sky over the ocean gold and red. The waves crashed against the seaside cliff. Standing on the overhang's grassy top, Jessie peered at the water below, its foam splitting apart as it hit the rocks.

"Hi Jess!" Said a voice behind her. Jessie turned. She grinned at the waving Spaceman who was approaching.

"Well howdy Partner!"

"You wanna go for a ride?" He asked as he joined her at the cliff top.

"Yeah!" Jessie said enthusiastically. As she climbed on his back Buzz opened his wings.

Standing at the edge, he spread his arms outward. "To Infinity…"

"And Beyond!" Jessie cheered. Buzz leapt off the cliff. Catching the passing breeze he rose up and then straight toward the sun. Jessie held her hat to her head with one hand while keeping the other arm tightly around Buzz's neck. They both knew this was a dream, but just whose dream? Did it really matter? Buzz pulled Jessie over his shoulder into his arms. He kissed her tenderly as they continued to fly. And over the horizon, they could hear the sweet notes of flute music...

"_Love it seems  
Made flying dreams  
So hearts could soar  
Heaven sent  
These wings were meant  
To prove, once more  
That love is the key_

_Love is the key…"_

* * *

UPDATE: Check out my profile for a link to an illustration from 'Flying Dreams.'


End file.
